Destinos Enlazados
by KateBloodrack
Summary: La primavera llega acompañada de una nueva chica a The Academy Cross. Llamada Sauri Mashiba. Al parecer, esta chica tiene una conexión con Zero y con la Clase Nocturna. ¿Abra un conflicto entre la Clase Diurna y la Nocturna? ¿Cambiara Yuuki por Sauri o otras personas? ¿Llegara a su objetivo?.
1. Chapter 1: Recien Llegada

Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic y espero que le guste a todos n.n Ahora por lo que me an dicho, tengo que poner informacion y todo eso:s Si hay errores, solo dejenme un review no habra problema n.n Gracias!

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

**Palabras desconocidas: **_Shin'yuu: Mejor amigo/a Aomimoku:Ojos celestes_

**DESTINOS ENLAZADOS**

_Capitulo 1: PROLOGO_

Se puede ver el calido hogar de la familia Kyryu, un par de niños y una niña, los niños yacian en el patio, frio a mitad de invierno, se puede ver a un trio... Dos niños y una niña.

Uno de los niños ayuda a su hermano a levantarse...

-Uff... Tenemos que entrar, esta a punto de oscurecer. -dijo la niña sentada

-Tengo... que intentar poder escalar!

-Pe-pero Onii-chan es peligroso! ¡Achu! -dijo el niño preocupado

-¡Ichiru! -recoje a su hermano- Te voy a entrar ¿Vale?

Ichiru: Bien -dijo el niño sonriendo-

-¡Zero! ¿vas a volver? -dijo la niña levantandose

Zero: Hi... Shin'yuu -dijo mientras le sonreia

-Yo esperare aqui...

Ichiru y Zero: ¡Hi!

El par de hermanos gemelos entran, Zero deja a su hermano recostado en el sofa

Ichiru: Onii-chan, gracias

Zero: No te preocupes Ichiru, eres mi hermano -sonrie mientras lo tapa con una manta-.

Ichiru: Sauri debe estar esperandote afuera... ¿Ella se ira?

Zero queda en silencio

Zero: Cuando llegen nuestros padres... Pero regresara, para entrenar mañana no te preocupes -sonrie-.

Ichiru: Me da lastima..

Zero: -extrañado- ¿Porque?

Ichiru: Ella es hija unica, nunca tuvo compañia muy buena, sus padres casi mueren, su familia entera fue asesinada, solo queda ella y sus padres... Gracias al maestro Yagari sus padres estan vivos y no solo eso... Ella se a comvertido en la mejor caza vampiros en su nivel -dijo con mucha seriedad-

Zero: -extrañado y apenado- Pero.. Ella a salido adelante junto con sus padres, ahora es feliz... Almenos cuando estoy con ella... -suspira- Me siento feliz.

Ichiru: -sonrie- *Onii-san y Onee-chan... Zero y Sauri* Mmm.

Zero: Ichiru.. ¿Eres feliz con ella? -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Ichiru: -lo mira y de un segundo sonrie- Es mi Onee-chan

Zero: Jaja Me alegro -sonrie-

Ichiru: ... Como me gustaria poder hacer las mismas cosas que tu.. -dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana-. Poder tener mas habilidad... -levanta sus manos mientras se las mira-. No entiendo por que me pasa... Pero almenos puedes hacerlo tu. Onii-san -sonrie-

Zero: No importa lo que pase, yo voy a estar aqui para ti... Y para Sauri-chan tambien... -abraza a Ichiru-.

Mientras que afuera

Sauri: *Brr... Hace mucho frio...* -Mira hacia la casa- *Espero que Ichiru este bien, y tambien...* -Mira hacia el cielo y detallan los copos de nieve- ...Zero...

Zero: ¿Yo que?

Sauri: ¡Ahh! -salta y se agarra del arbol-

Zero: Jajaja

Sauri: ¡Hey no es gracioso!

Zero: -sonrie y le lanza una bola de nieve-

Sauri la atrapa y se la tira, luego Sauri se tropieza en el arbol y cae arriba de Zero

Zero: Grr... ¿Sauri? -dijo mientras la sacaba de encima y la apollaba en sus piernas-

Sauri no respondia

Zero empezo a preocuparse

Zero: ¡Onee-chan!

De repente Sauri le esparse nieve en la cara de Zero con una carcajada

Sauri: Jajajaja -lo señala- Tienes que fijarte

Zero se para y empieza una guerra de nieve. Sauri sube al arbol.

Sauri: Ya pues.. ¡Sube!

Zero: No puedo..

Sauri: -le tira una rama- No te des por vencido, si tu crees lo aras, y aun mejor... Llegaras hasta la cima -dijo con una mirada y un tono serio-

Zero acierta con la cabeza... En ese momento, Zero sube, le cuesta, cada vez llega mas y mas alto, hasta la cima.

Sauri: -grita feliz- ¡Lo hiciste Zero!

Zero: ¡Sii! -dijo saltando y apreciando el cielo nublecido-

Zero se descuida y tropieza, Zero cae... Golpeandose entre las ramas, callendo al suelo. Sauri baja rapidamente.

Sauri: -preocupada- Zero-kun? -su sonrisa cambia a una cara totalmente preocupada- Yaa Zero despierta

Zero no respondia

Sauri: Ze-ro? ¡ZERO! -lo mueve en un intento de despertarlo- ¡ZERO-SAN!

Zero no respondia

Sauri: ¡ONII-SAN! -dijo con llanto-

-Zero... Despierta ya llego el Sensei... -dijo una voz varonil-

Zero despierta y estaba al comienzo de la clase, sentado en su lugar.

Sensei: ¡Clase, hoy tengo 2 cosas importantes que decirles!

Toda la clase Diurna quedo en silencio

Sensei: Bien... Este mes... ¡Tendremos un baile entre las dos clases! -dijo el sensei

Toda la Clase Diurna estaba feliz

-Yuuki, ¿No es fabuloso? -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yuuki: Hi... -dijo con la mirada abajo y tono triste-.

-¿Uhmm...? ¿Pasa algo?

Yuuki: Nada.. Sayori En otra parte de la sala...

-¡Oh, espero que Kaname-sama me invite! -suspira-.

-¡¿Que dices?! No tenemos posibilidad alguna...

Yuuki: Yo.. No se si... -dijo dirijiendose a Sayori-.

Sayori: Uh.. Puedes decirmelo todo Yuuki... *Somos amigas*

Yuuki: ¿De que hablas? Tengo asuntos que antender... como la guardia

Sayori: -mira a las demas chicas- Uhmm... Yuuki, ¿Es por Kaname, eso te preocupa?

Yuuki: ¿Que dices? ¡Para nada, no es que me guste jajaja! -dijo negandolo.

Por mientras en un puesto cercano

Zero: Hmm... *Otro estupido baile... El director nos pedira denuevo que vijilemos con... Yuuki...* -dirije su mirada hacia Yuuki-.

Yuuki voltea y lo mira

Zero: ...

Yuuki: Zero haremos la vijilancia, sera divertido je -sonrie-

Minuto de silencio

Zero: No me importa -dijo desviando la mirada-.

Yuuki: Uh... Z-zero yo...

De repente entra el DIrector

-¡Clase atencion, tengo algo importante que decirles!

Sensei: Esto les queria decir...

Todos se ordenan

Yuuki: *El director... Debe ser importante)

Zero: *Uhm... Siento una presencia... Pero* -se mueve bruscamente del asiento-

Yuuki: -Mira a Zero- ¿Pasa algo?

Kaien:Tenemos una nueva estudiante, se llama Sauri Mashiba. Pasa porfavor -dijo dirijiendose a la puerta-

Zero: *Mashiba..? ¿Donde...?)*

De repente entra una chica alta, de ojos celestes y pelo rojo carmesi a la clase.

Sauri: -se inclina hacia la clase- Hola, me llamo Sauri, un gusto -sonrie con verguenza-

Sayori: -susurra a Yuuki- Debe ser de intercambio ¿No?

Yuuki: No lo se...

Kaien: ¡Zero!

Zero: ¿Uhm? -dijo distraido-

Kaien: Quiero que le enseñes a Sauri la academia ¿De acuerdo?

Zero: De acuerdo

Sauri: *Ze...ro?*

Flash Back

Se ve a Zero riendo de pequeño

Fin Flash Back

Kaien: ¡Yuuki, Zero!

Yuuki y Zero: ¡Hi! -dijieron parandose de sus asientos-

Kaien: Los quiero en mi oficina luego junto a Sauri.

Toca el timbre

Kaien: Sauri, si tienes algo que decir, no dudes en decirmelo -sonrie-

Sauri: -Sonrie- Hi, gracias director

Kaien se va

Yuuki: Sayori, te veo despues ¿Vale?

Sayori: Hi...

Yuuki: -Sale de su asiento y va junto a Sauri- Bienvenida Sauri -sonrie-

Sauri: Gracias Yuuki-chan -sonrie-

Yuuki: No hay tiempo que perder, vamos... ¡Te mostrare todo!... -la agarra de la mano-

-No Yuuki, dejamela a mi, ya escuchaste al director.

Yuuki: Zero... -dijo mientras la soltaba-

Sauri: -extrañada- *Que... ¿Esta pasando?*

Zero: Sauri, espera aqui -dijo friamente-

Sauri acerta

Yuuki y Zero se alejan de Sauri

Zero: Siento una presencia

Yuuki: -baja de hombros- ¿Donde.. Cuando?

Zero: Cuando entro... Sauri -la mira de reojo-

Yuuki: Debe ser que otro se alla escapado! Voy a ver -corre hacia la puerta de salida- Tu preocupate de Sauri -se va-

Zero: -suspira- *Genial... Ahora estoy de ñiñero...* -mira a Sauri- *La e visto antes... Pero*

-Zero... ¿No?

Zero: Que quieres

Sauri: Pues que me enseñes la academia

Zero: Uff... Vamos

Sauri y Zero caminan por toda la academia, hasta llegar al patio. Sauri se adelanta y se sienta en la fuente, Zero se sienta a su lado.

Sauri: Ya va a oscureser... -mira hacia el cielo-

Zero se apoya en sus piernas

Sauri: -seria- Oye... Zero

Zero la mira

Sauri: ¿A que se referian con ''Las dos Clases''?

Zero: Te refieres al baile ¿No?

Sauri: Si

Zero: Hmm... Mira... Aqui hay dos tipos de clases, una es la Diurna donde estamos nosotros ¿Vale?

Sauri: Vale, y la otra...

-Y la otra es la Clase Nocturna, donde yasen los vampiros.

Zero: Kaname -dijo con un tono malomurado- *¿¡Que mierda hace aqui?!*

Sauri: ¿Kaname? -dijo extrañada-.

**Siguiente Capitulo...**

Sauri: Bueno... Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ Espero que les aya gustado...

Zero: Encerio, ¿Crees que alguien lo leera?

Sauri: Ya calla ¬¬

Zero: No me callo ¬¬

Sauri: Ya quedate hablando solo

Zero: ...

Sauri: Jeje Buano a sido todo por hoy, subire otro capitulo pronto, creo que una semana o dos... Que la pasen bien y feliz vuelta a clases ^^

Zero: Para algunos

Sauri: ¿No que tu te habias hido?

Zero: Mmm Pues estoy aqui

Sauri: Pues bien por ti ¬¬ Adios nos vemos pronto ^^

Zero: ... Adios


	2. Chapter 2: Preguntas Nueva Luna

**Hola! Aqui esta el 2 Capitulo n.n**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, que me inspiraron para seguir:) **

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

**DESTINOS ENLAZADOS**

_**Capitulo anterior...**_

Sauri: -seria- Oye... Zero

Zero la mira

Sauri: ¿A que se referian con ''Las dos Clases''?

Zero: Te refieres al baile ¿No?

Sauri: Si

Zero: Hmm... Mira... Aqui hay dos tipos de clases, una es la Diurna donde estamos nosotros ¿Vale?

Sauri: Vale, y la otra...

-Y la otra es la Clase Nocturna, donde yasen los vampiros.

Zero: Kaname -dijo con un tono malomurado- *¿¡Que mierda hace aqui?!*

Sauri: ¿Kaname? -dijo extrañada-.

Kaname: Hola Kiryuu Zero... -dijo mientras salia de una sombra-. Lo siento, dejame presentarme...

Kaname camina hacia Sauri, se agacha adelante de esta y adopta la posicion de compromiso.

En ese momento, entra Yuuki, pero nadie la ve ya que esta estaba atras de ellos.

Yuuki: Kaname...Sempai? -dijo susurrando, asustada y con un dolor en el pecho por lo que podia pasar- *No estara...*

Zero: Hmm...

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Yuuki se le apretaba el pecho.

Yuuki: *¡Kaname-sempai!* -pensó preocupada-

Kaname: -Agarra la mano derecha de Sauri- Me llamo Kuran Kaname...

Yuuki estaba a punto de dar un paso, hasta que alguien la para. Yuuki con temor mira hacia atrás.

-¡Shh...! Déjalos -dijo una persona con una melena rubia-

Yuuki: ¡Aidou! -dijo con un tono sorprendido-

Yuuki se estaba aliviando, sentia que iva a salir todo bien

Aidou: Yuuki, no agas nada. -dijo mientras le congelaba los pies-

Yuuki: ¡Uh! ¡¿Que haces!? -dijo con un tono malo murado y preocupado-.

Aidou: Impido que arruines el momento de Kaname-sempai

Yuuki: *¿Mo-momento?* -dijo mientras miraba a el trío-

Kaname: Un gusto... -dijo llevando la mano de Sauri lentamente a su boca-

Zero: ¡Hmm! *¡¿Porque me preocupo?! ... Siento...*

Yuuki rápidamente saca su Artemis y rompe el hielo

Yuuki: ¡Kana-

Sauri se levanta y saca su mano rápidamente de Kaname

Todos: ¡Uh!

Sauri: No soy tan facil como crees... Kuran Kaname -dijo mirándolo fríamente-

Aidou sale rápidamente

Aidou: ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡No puedes tratar haci a Kaname-sempai!

Yuuki: Pe-pero... -dijo confundida caminando hacia ellos-

Zero: ¡Yuuki! -se para rápidamente-

Kaname: Yuuki... -dijo mientras la miraba-

Se produce un silencio incomodo

Kaname: -mira a Aidou- Aidou

Aidou: ¡Hi! -dijo parándose derecho-

Kaname se para

Kaname: Vamonos

Sauri mantenía su mirada en Kaname

Yuuki: Kana... *pone su mano en su pecho con la mirada abajo*

Zero: -mirada abajo- Grr... *Que... ¡¿Que a pasado aquí?!* -dirige su mirada a Sauri confundido- *Tu... ¿Donde... te e visto?*

Aidou: -analizando lo sucedido...- Pe-pero ¡Kana-

Kaname lo mira rápidamente

Kaname: Dije vamonos -dijo recalcando el ''vamonos''-

Yuuki queda paralizada

Kaname pasa al lado de Yuuki y le sonríe

Kaname: Espero que nos veamos luego Yuuki... -dijo con un tono de dulzura-

Yuuki: -Ilusionada- Si...

Kaname y Aidou se van

Sauri: Uff... -dijo sentándose- Pense que no se iría...

Sauri se sentía incomoda mas que complacida, estaba molesta porque una ''persona'' llegase y le quisiese besarle la mano, cree yo que no tenia respeto ante a ella

Yuuki: Zero... ¿Que estaban haciendo aquí?

Zero: ... Nada solo llegamos después del RECORRIDO que tuve que hacer, que mas -dijo con un tono molesto y sarcástico-.

Sauri: Yuuki no paso nada tranquila -dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

Yuuki: ... Muy bien... Igual... -dirijo su mirada hacia el camino donde se fueron Kaname e Aidou- No pueden salir en horarios de la Clase Diurna.

Sauri: Jajaja -sonríe- Yuuki tenemos que ir donde el Director.

Yuuki: Se nos fue je -dijo rascándose la nuca-.

Sauri: ¿Zero vienes?

Zero cae sentándose en la fuente

Yuuki y Sauri: ¡Uh! ¡Zero!

Zero: Vallan.. Yo les sigo lue-go... -dijo con una voz ahogada-

Sauri estaba inmovilizada, extrañada y preocupada. Yuuki agarra la mano de Sauri

Yuuki: -tirando de Sauri- Vamonos... Dejemoslo tranquilo ¿Vale? -dijo con un tono de tristeza-

Sauri: Esta bien... -dijo apenada, siguiendo a Yuuki-

Sauri no entendía que le pasaba a Zero... Solo podía recordar las palabras de Kaname...

Flash Back

-Y la otra es la Clase Nocturna, donde yacen los vampiros.

Fin Flash Back

Zero, por el otro lado, yacía en la fuente, mirando su reflejo, con un dolor... Zero saca una pastilla de sangre, saca agua de la fuente y se la traga.

Zero: Umm... -se relaja y mira su reflejo- Soy un monstruo chupa sangre! -dijo con odio pasando su mano por el agua-

Zero sentía un vació, en el borde de la fuente, se acuesta mirando el cielo.

Zero: ... La e visto antes...

**Siguiente Capitulo...**

Sauri: Bueno... Gracias a todos por el apoyo hasta ahora n.n . A hecho que siguiera xD

Gracias Anto20 por las recomendaciones, hay dime si voy bien o no n.n gracias de todas formas -sonríe-

Zero: Que acabas de hacer ¬¬

Sauri: ¿A que te refieres? O.o

Zero: ...

Sauri: Luego tendré una conversación seria con tigo ¬¬...

Zero: Eso espero ver ¬¬

Sauri: Haci sera ¬¬... Me acabo de dar cuenta que solo peleamos xD

Zero: Mmm... JA Bueno ah sido todo por AHORA. Adiós que le vaya bien y bla bla lo que hable ella ¬¬

Sauri: Eso lo tenia que decir yo ¬¬ Buano eso Adiós! \^o^/


	3. Chapter 3: Sueños

Holaa! Aquí esta el 3 Capitulo ^^ *Pensé que no lo aria xD*

Muchas pero muchas gracias CassCoto… Porque sin su ayuda nunca hubiera prendido a subir un capitulo

Ojala que les guste y dejen review para seguir y motivarme… Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora c':

**DESTINOS ENLAZADOS**

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

Zero: … La e visto antes…

Mientras en otra parte-

Sauri y Yuuki se encontraban atrás de la puerta del Director.

Sauri: … ¿Se enojara?

Yuuki: -la mira y sonríe- No lo creo, el nunca es hací

Sauri: -respira profundo- Uf… Vamos… -dijo mientras abría la puerta-.

El director se encontraba durmiendo en su silla con los pies en su escritorio, con baba saliendo de su boca (xD!) Yuuki y Sauri estaban boca abiertas

Yuuki: Ehh.. . ¿Director?

El director estaba dormido profundamente

Sauri agarra un lápiz y le mueve el pie al director

Sauri: Director… Director… Director… -dijo cada vez que lo tocaba con el lápiz

Sauri se aburre y se para alado de Yuuki

Yuuki: No paso nada.. ¿Eh?

Sauri: -Suspira- Abra que esperar… -dijo mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo-

De repente entra Zero abriendo la puerta de una patada, haciendo que el Director saltara

Zero: -golpeando el escritorio- ¡¿Se despertó?! –dijo con sarcasmo-

Director: Ahh… -dijo arriba del escritorio enrolado-

El Director al darse cuenta en la posición que estaba, salta rápidamente al suelo y se acomoda sus lentes-.

Todos estaban boca abiertos

Director: -rascándose la nuca: Jeje como lo siento… ¿Esperaron mucho?

Yuuki: No mucho -sonríe-

Sauri se fija en Zero y sin pensarlo..

Sauri: ¡Zero! ¡¿Estas bien?! –dijo agarrándole la mano-

Todos estaban extrañados

Zero: -mirada abajo- ¡Uh! … Si…

Sauri: -se encoje de hombros- Yo… *Po-porque… Esta mano… Es cálida…*

Sauri agarra con sus dos manos la mano de Zero

Yuuki: *¿Qué… Que hace..?* -mira al par- *Esto… * -baja la mirada- *Esto es muy incómodo…*

Kaien solamente sonríe con nostalgia

Yuuki se da cuenta.

Zero: *Ese sueño…* -la mira a los ojos- *Ese.. recuerdo.* -Zero apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de Sauri-

Sauri: *Yo no…* -acerca su cara a la de Zero- *Esos ojos… *

Zero: -acerca lentamente su cara a la de Sauri- *Tengo que saber…*

De repente entran Kaname con un compañero

Kaname: -con disgusto a la situación- Ejem..

Zero y Sauri lo miran con odio y sonrojados

Sauri y Zero se separan rápidamente

Sauri: -sonrojada- Y-yo… Lo siento..

Zero: Si.. –mirada abajo-

Kaien: Kaname, que bueno que viniste.

Kaname: Tambien me da gusto verlo.

-Hola a todos –sonríe- Lo siento si interrumpimos algo… -dijo una persona con una melena rubia e uniforme blanco-.

Sauri y Zero: ¡NO PASO NADA!

Yuuki: Hi, hi… -dijo en un intento de calmar al par-

Kaname: Yuuki… -sonríe-

Yuuki: Kaname-sempai –sonríe con ternura-

Zero: ¿Se puede saber para que nos-

Sauri: ¿Cito Director? –dijo interrumpiendo a Zero-

Kaien: Claro… Quiero presentarte a los encargados de la Clase Nocturna…

Sauri: Uhmm… *¿Sera verdad?*

Flash Back

-Y la otra es la Clase Nocturna, donde yacen los vampiros.

Fin Flash Back

Sauri: *Necesito averiguarlo… Siento dos presencias… Además* -mira a Kaname- *Seria una gran oportunidad para exterminarlos…*

Kaien: Sauri-chan… El es el encargado de la Clase Nocturna, Kuran Kaname.

Kaname: Perdón, pienso que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… Sauri-chan

Yuuki: Umm… *Q-que me pasa…*

Sauri: … Yo no perdono a nadie… *Tengo que hacerlo.*

Se produjo un silencio

Sauri: Y menos a un vampiro –dijo cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Kaname-.

Kaien: ¡Uhm! –mirada abajo acomodándose sus lentes-. haci que… Ya lo sabes…

Ichijo: Pe-pero como supo?! –dijo con un tono de preocupación-

Sauri mira a Kaname

Sauri: Antes que me hubieras dicho, Kaname. –cierra los ojos con una sonrisa burlona- Había sentido a dos vampiros. –abre los ojos-.

Zero: Hmm… *Kaname y Aidou*

Kaien: Bueno, el es Ichijo, el segundo al mando. –sonríe-

Ichijo: -se inclina- Un gusto

Sauri: Igualmente –sonríe-

Yuuki: Director

Kaien: Yuuki, Dime ''papa''… -dijo llorando al estilo chibi-.

Yuuki: Mmm Director –sonríe-.

Kaien: -Llora cayendo al suelo y parándose rápidamente-. Hmm ¿Qué pasa?

Yuuki: ¿Por qué también nos cito a Zero y a mi?

Kaien: Sauri

Sauri: Hi director

Kaien: Ella es una caza vampiros –dijo dirigiéndose al resto-.

Todos: ¡Uh!

Zero: *Ichiru…*

Flash Back

Ichiru: … Es una caza vampiros, y además la mejor de su clase…

Fin Flash Back

Yuuki: *Igual que Zero… Hmm… Desde que ella llego…* -mira a Zero- *Zero se comporta raro…*

Zero: -se soba la cabeza- ¿Y que tiene que ver con nosotros? –dijo con un tono malomurado-

Kaien: Que tu eres igual. –dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Zero-.

Kaname: Y pensamos que te gustaría unirte a la guardia

Zero y Yuuki: ¿¡Uh?!

Zero: ¡¿Sin consultarnos?!

Yuuki: A mi me parece bien –dijo sonriendo-.

Zero la mira

Zero: Ella es inútil –dijo señalando a Yuuki-

Yuuki sonríe sarcásticamente

Zero: Mmm Las dos –dijo señalando también a Sauri-.

Rápidamente Sauri saca una pistola y la apunta al cuello de Zero

Todos se sentían incomodos

Sauri: No nos subestimes.. –dijo con mirada abajo-

Zero: … -la mira ¬¬ -

Sauri: Además… -lo mira con una sonrisa-. Es de vampiros no te preocupes je

Sauri baja el arma.

Ichijo: No puedo creer que lo diga…

Todos: ¿Qué cosa?

Ichijo: Bienvenida Sauri Mashiba –sonríe-

Sauri sonríe y se inclina

Sauri: Aceptare con gusto –sonríe- Are todo lo posible gracias…

Yuuki: ¡Bien!, toma… -dijo sonriendo pasándole una bandana-

Sauri: ¿Uh, que es esto? –dijo recibiéndola-.

Yuuki: Es una bandana con el sigo de la Academia, es para que te reconozcan –dijo mostrándole el suyo y el de Zero-

Sauri: Gracias

Zero: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí

Yuuki: ¡Zero!

Kaname: Director, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Kaien: Claro

Kaname: Ichijo, vamos…

Ichijo acerta

Ichigo: Hi, Adiós.

Yuuki: Adiós Ichijo-san, Kaname-sempai…

Kaname: Adiós Yuuki –la mira con ternura-

Sauri: Adiós Ichijo-san

Kaname e Sauri se quedan mirando hasta que finalmente se van.

_**Siguiente Capitulo…**_

Sauri: Bueno, esto es todo n.n muchas gracias a todos n.n

Zero: Que acabas de hacer ¬¬

Sauri: ¿Lo dices por que casi me besas? –sonríe con los brazos cruzados-

Zero: … -baja la mirada sonrojado-

Sauri: Muchas gracias a todos n.n Adiós

Kaname: Adiós

Sauri: ¡TU ALEJATE! ¬¬

Zero: -la agarra del brazo- Nos vamos, Adiós

Kaname: -La agarra del otro- Tengo que hablar con ella

Sauri: … SUELTENME

Kaname, Zero y Sauri: Adiós!


	4. Chapter 4: Retos, la siguiente Noche

Holaa n.n ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores ^^ Han hecho que sigua y que me entusiasmé .w. Me encantaría hacer un final distinto al Vampire Knight Guilty… ¿Qué les parece?

Buano aquí esta el 4 Capitulo! Gracias a todos:3

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

_**Capitulo Anterior….**_

Kaname e Sauri se quedan mirando hasta que finalmente se van.

Mientras en otro lugar, en la Clase Nocturna. Se encontraba Aidou con su canica acostado en el sillón.

Aidou: -mirando la canica arriba de el- No sé qué le ve…

Flash Back

Kaname y Aidou se devolvían de la fuente a la mitad de la Clase Diurna, en medio del camino Kaname empieza una conversación un poco incomoda….

Kaname: Aidou

Aidou: Si, Kaname-sempai

Kaname: No quiero que le hables más hací a Sauri. ¿Entendido?

Aidou estaba confundido, no le entendía.

Aidou: ¡Pe-pero, Kaname-sem-

Kaname: Dije, ¿entendido? –dijo con un tono serio al igual que la mirada-.

Aidou acierta

Aidou: Pero…

Queda en silencio

Aidou: … ¿Qué le ve a ella? –dijo con un tono despreciable-.

Kaname inmediatamente para con la mirada abajo

Kaname: Su…Su forma de ser, su mirada… Te penetra… Su cabello, arde como la sangre… Es… Apetitosa –dijo mientras se la imaginaba-.

Aidou queda quieto analizando.

Aidou: Y… ¿Yuuki?.

Kaname: Ella… Siempre será mi Yuuki… -dijo mientras miraba al cielo-.

Fin Flash Back

Aidou: Pero aun hací… No le entiendo. Su sangre… Eso debe ser, es lo más lógico.

-Aidou. Rima te busca, y está Furiosa –dijo alguien mientras se posaba en la pared-.

Aidou: ¡Akatsuki! –Dijo mientras se sentaba y guardaba la canica-.

Akatsuki: Que haces ahora je –dijo con una voz un poco burlona-.

Aidou: ¡Nada! –Dijo negándolo- ¿Por qué me busca Rima?

Akatsuki: No lo sé, yo… ¡Rima! –dijo sorprendido-.

De repente, aparece Rima, saltando del balcón y quedando parada al frente de Aidou.

Aidou: ¡Que-Que quieres! –dijo con una voz nerviosa y desafiante-.

Rima: Donde dejaste mis Pockies. –dijo con sus brazos posados en su cintura-.

Aidou: -Poker face- ¡Y te enojas por eso Rima!?

Rima: Donde están –dijo agarradolo del cuello de la camisa-

Aidou: ¡Ah.. No lo se!, Ahora ¡Sueltame!-dijo mirándola de frente-.

Rima lo suelta y abre su mano estirándola hacia Aidou

Akatsuki se rie

Aidou: -mira la mano- ¿Uh, que?

Rima: Quiero mis pockis Aidou

Aidou: ¡Pe-pero si yo no los tengo Rima!

Akatsuki: Vamos Aidou dáselos –dijo mientras comia un pockie-

Aidou queda bocabierto

Aidou: ¡Estupido Idiota!, ¡El los tiene Rima! –dijo señalando a Akatsuki-.

Rima se da vuelta, al mirar a akatsuki, este estaba sin nada en la boca.

Rima: Hmm… -mira a Aidou- Volveré por ellos más tarde.

Rima sube las escaleras, sacando un paquete de Pocki, siguiente acto, se come uno y se va. Aidou queda enojado.

Aidou: ¿¡Porque mierda-

Aidou analizando…

Aidou: ¡AKATSUKI, TU ESTAS MUERTO INFELIZ !

Akatsuki: Ja… Ese era de ase rato. –baja las escaleras - ¿Qué hacías, Hanabusa?

Aidou: ¡Na-nada… -guarda inmediatamente la canica con temor- Solo pensaba…

Un minuto de silencio

Aidou: -lo mira- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? –dijo una mujer de pelo color castaño.

Akatsuki: … -la mira- Ruka…

Aidou: Hi, Ruka-san –dijo nervioso.

Ruka: Hmm… -los queda mirando-

Un minuto de silencio

Ruka: No vallan a hacer algo estúpido. ¿Bien? … ¿UH?

En ese momento, entran Kaname e Ichijo

Ruka: Kaname-sempai… -dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho-

Kaname: Hola, perdón por la tardanza. –dijo fríamente-.

Aidou: ¡Kaname-sempai, no se preocupe! –dijo rascándose la nuca-

Akatsuki: ¿Y que tal la chica nueva? –dijo posando en el borde del sillón-.

Ichijo: Es como Shiki –dijo riéndose-.

-¿Yo que?

Akatsuki: Nada Shiki, solo dicen tonterías. No te preocupes ¿No, Kaname-san? –dijo con sarcasmo-.

Kaname suelta una sonrisa

Shiki: Hmm… -se sienta- No soy una chica. 

Akatsuki: Pero ella si.

Ichijo: Eso no importa.. Ell-

Ruka: Tienes razón Ichijo –dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirada abajo-.

Kaname la mira

Ichijo: -extrañado- ¿Por qué?

Kaname: Yo también quiero saber. –dijo fríamente con curiosidad-.

Ruka: … Es solo otra chica normal en esta Academia. No tiene nada de especial, nada de que preocuparse. –dijo molesta-.

Aidou: *La reacción de Kaname-sempai…*

Ichijo: Ruka. Ella es una caza vampiros. –dijo de repente con seriedad-.

Todos: ¡Uh!

Akatsuki: No me lo esperaba. Je

Kaname: Ella es bienvenida aquí. Quiero que las respeten.

Todos q uedan en silencio

Kaname: -se inclina- Lo siento por las molestias.

Aidou: -se para y sube las escaleras rascándose la nuca- Espero que no aparezca en mi ventana cuando duerma.

Rima: -sentada en el balcón- A Aidou le gusta Sauri…

Aidou para rápidamente paralizado

Aidou: ¡NO ME GUSTA, NI SIQUIERA LA CONOSCO! –dijo sonrojado-.

Kaname: -alza una sonrisa- Es de dia… Es raro que todos estén despiertos ¿No?

Se produce un silencio

Ichijo: Hi, ¿No será mejor prepararnos? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

Todos espeto Kaname e Ichijo: ¡Hi!

Shiki: Un momento…

Todos miran a Shiki

Shiki: ¿Y Pokota?

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Por otro lado…

Zero estaba caminando junto a Yuuki y Sauri, recorriendo los pasillos de los dormitorios.

Yuuki: Sauri, tu habitación es esta. –dijo señalando a una puerta con una sonrisa-.

Zero: Yuuki… ¡¿Sabes que estamos en los dormitorios de los hombres?! –dijo alterado-.

Yuuki: El director dijo –dijo con una sonrisa-.

Sauri: -abre la puerta- Gracias Yuuki –dijo mientras entraba y dejaba sus maletas-.

Zero: -mira a su alrededor-. Ademas, vivos adelante mío… -.-'' –dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso-.

Yuuki: Yo también lo encuentro raro Zero.. –se agacha alado de este-. Tendrás que encargarte de ella… Animo –dijo sonriendo meintras Zero la miraba-.

Sauri y Zero: ¡¿Por qué?! –dijeron la pareja saltando-.

Yuuki: -se levanta- Emm…

Kaien: Ya te instalaste, ¿Sauri-chan?-dijo tranquilo-.

Sauri: Hi… Pero…

Kaien extraña

Sauri: ¡¿Por qué me cuida este idiota?! –dijo señalando a Zero-.

Kaien: Ya, ya… Es por el bien de ambos

Zero: Bueno… Puede decirme lo que quiera y la ayudare –camina hacia su puerta-.

Yuuki y Kaien sonríen, mientras que Sauri estaba extrañada…

Sauri: *Nunca le caeré bien… No… Nuca seré nadie para el… Solo una vil compañera.*

Zero: Pero eso y nada más. –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de un manotazo-.

Yuuki: -decepcionada- Zero…

Kaien: Uff… Bueno, ya es de noche Sauri.

Sauri: ¿Comienza no?

Kaien: Solo procura mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Si?. –dijo entregadle unas notas, unas pastillas para dormir, otras que no reconocía y sus armas-.

Kaien: Las que no conoces, son para Zero.

Sauri: Hi… Gracias director.

Yuuki: Voy a vigilar… -camina hacia la puerta de Zero-. Zero! –dijo golpeando su puerta-. Sauri ira contigo.

Kaien: Hasta que aprendas. ¿Bien? –sonrie-.

Sauri: -sujeta con fuerzas sus cosas- Hi, pero, yo e estado en situaciones mucho más peligrosas, ¿Y me dice que no puedo con esto? –dijo con disgusto-.

Kaien: … -mirada abajo- No lo sabes. –dijo serio-.

Sauri acierta

Yuuki: -saca su Artemis-. ¡Ya me voy! Buena suerte –sonrie y se va-.

Sauri: ¡Yuuki espera, siento…

Kaien: ¿Pasa algo? –dijo extrañado.-

Sauri: Nada… -sonrie- No se preocupe Director.

Kaien: -sonrie- Muy bien…

Zero: -abre la puerta-. Vamonos.

Kaien: Zero.

Zero lo mira.

Kaien: Enseñale bien…. –apoya su mano en el hombro de Zero- Te arrepentirás si le pasa algo…

Zero se soba la cabeza por un dolor.

Sauri: … *Zero… Donde lo he oído…*

De repente llega Sayori corriendo, estaba cansada y a la vez asustada.

Todos: ¡Uh!

Sayori: ¡Director! Uff…. –dijo mientras caía es sus brazos-.

Kaien: Sayori-chan dime… ¡¿Qué paso?! –dijo poniéndose tenso-.

Zero: Esto… No es nada bueno.. –dijo mirándola fijamente-.

Sauri: ¡Sayori confía en nosotros! ¿¡Que ha pasado?! –Dijo apoyando su mano en la espalda de Sayori-.

Sayori: ¡Un estudiante de la Clase Nocturna se ha llevado a Yuuki!

Todos: ¡Uh! ¡Yuuki!

Sauri rápidamente baja su mirada, Zero la ve. Los dos se miran fijamente.

Sauri: Ahora entiendes… ¿Por qué odio a los vampiros? –dijo con cara seria-.

Zero baja la mirada.

Zero: … -la mira a los ojos- Tengo… que hablar contigo luego inuyil. –dijo serio y un tono enojado-.

Sauri: -Pocker face- ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! -dijo preocupada-.

Zero: Hmm… -mira su habitación- Tenemos que irnos rápido. –dijo decidido-.

Director: Sayori-chan. ¿Viste quien se la llevo?

Sayori: No… Solo note el uniforme de la Clase Nocturna. Lo siento… -dijo sollozando-.

Sauri: No te preocupes… -sonrie- Iremos por Yuuki.

Kaien: Corran –dijo con voz decidida y con temor-.

Sauri y Zero acertan y se van.

_**Continuara…. **_

Sauri: Muchas Gracias por esperar hasta subirlo… Empeze recién las clases y es mas complicado Espero que-

Zero: Hola

Sauri ¬¬… Espero que les aya gustado ^^ subiré uno muy pronto…

Kaien: Adios! ^^

Zero y Saurii: … .-.

Kaien: … Emmm ¿Matamos el tiempo tomando te?

Zero: Que lata.

Sauri: -agarra a Zero- Bien nos vamos! Adios Gracias a todos!

_**Aún no he podido decirlo…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Tras el Espejo del pasado

Holaaa Le aquí de nuevo con ustedes n.n Espero que no les moleste que me atrase un poco :x xd pero are el FanFic más largo… Espero que les vaya bien c:

¡Dejen reviews o Zero no se toma las pastillas de Sangre! Jeje c:

Zero: ¿Acaso quieres que me COMBIERTA EN UN PUTO VAMPIRO!?

Sauri: … Je je je

Zero: … Nadie me quiere aquí, me voy.

Sauri: ¡No Zero! Yo...

Zero: ¿Mm?

_**Vampire Knight – Destinos Enlazados **_

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

Director: Sayori-chan. ¿Viste quien se la llevo?

Sayori: No… Solo note el uniforme de la Clase Nocturna. Lo siento… -dijo sollozando-.

Sauri: No te preocupes… -sonríe- Iremos por Yuuki.

Kaien: Corran –dijo con voz decidida y con temor-.

Sauri y Zero aciertan y se van.

**Por mientras en la Clase Nocturna…**

Shiki, Akatsuki, Aidou, Rima y Ruka van en busca de Pokota, un estudiante nuevo en la Clase Nocturna, es un poco travieso…

Shiki: Esta es su habitación, debería estar aquí.

Ruka: Como lo sabes –dijo curiosamente-.

Aidou: -levanta su dedo índice- Porque es síquico.

Rima golpea sin piedad a Aidou en la cabeza

Rima: No bromees. –dijo seria como siempre-.

Akatsuki: Sh! Ja ja ja –ríe tratando de ocultarlo-.

Ruka: A callar, puede estar oyéndonos. –dijo cruzándose de brazos-.

Shiki: ¬ ¬ ¿Enserio? –dijo sarcásticamente-.

Rima: Ehm… Shiki. ¿No sería mejor que abrieras la puerta?

Shiki procesando…

Shiki: … Bien, pero esta es culpa de Aidou… -dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraban-.

Aidou: ¡¿Que!? ¡Yo no fui! –dijo entrando-.

Rima: Hay esto es como un Jardín Infantil... –dijo entrando con la mirada abajo-.

Entran Shiki, Aidou y Rima. Pero Ruka no pudo… Una mano la detuvo.

Ruka se sentía nerviosa, una mano le ha sujetaba su brazo izquierdo.

Akatsuki: ¿Te sientes bien… Ruka? –dijo mientras la mantenía quieta-.

Ruka: -mirada abajo-. SI… Que pasa. –dijo como si no pasara nada-.

Akatsuki: Hmm… Yo….

Ruka: Tu… ¡Que Uh! –dijo sorprendida-.

Akatsuki había dado vuelta a Ruka, dejándola delante de el, frente a frente. Ella sorprendida, interpone a ella y a Akatsuki con sus brazos, posándolas en el pecho de este. Akatsuki la agarra de la cintura para acercarla.

Akatsuki: Todavía… Vas detrás de…. Kaname? –dijo decepcionado-.

Ruka: Mmm… No te preocupes por eso… -dijo tristemente-.

Akatsuki la abraza y Ruka corresponde…

_**Al otro lado de la puerta…**_

Rima: Hmm, sabía que escondían algo esos tortolos –dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

Aidou: ¡Je je je! Rima no intervengas con el amor. –dijo sonriendo y alardeando-.

Shiki: Si, sí. El amor. –Serio- Huele delicioso… dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en un cofre que se escondía en las sombras-.

Rima: Mmm Que será eso… -dijo mientras habría el cofre-.

Todos: ¡Uh!

_**Al otro lado…**_

Ruka: -lo mira al os ojos- ¡Akatsuki que te pasa! –dijo nerviosa, sonrojada-.

Akatsuki: Siento una presencia… -mira ligeramente a su lado-.

Ruka: …. –mira a su lado- ¡Pokota-san! –dijo mientras se separaba de Akatsuki-.

Pokota: Hola tortolos. ¿Cuándo empezaron? –dijo con tono sarcástico y dominador-.

Akatsuki: ¡Pokota estúpido! ¡Es contra las reglas traerse personas de la Clase Diurna! –dijo enojado y sorprendido-.

Pokota llevaba a Yuuki en sus brazos, ella estaba totalmente desmayada.

Pokota: Hmm… ¿No es apetitosa? –dijo acercándose al cuello de Yuuki-.

Ruka: ¡Déjala! ¡Es la hija del Director, no es nada bueno meterse con ella! –dijo tratando de interponer a Pokota-.

Akatsuki estaba extrañando, viendo a Ruka defender a Yuuki Cross.

Pokota: ¿Hmm? –Se aleja- ¿Quién lo dice? –dijo con un tono interesado y una sonrisa desafiante-.

Ruka …

Akatsuk: ¡Vamos idiota déjala! –dijo enojándose-.

Pokota: No hasta que me diga.

Ruka: Kaname-sempai. –dijo con seguridad-.

Un minuto de silencio…

Pokota: Entonces… Bien.

Akatsuki y Ruka: ¿Uh?

Pokota: Con permiso tortolos. –dijo mientras caminaba entre ellos, siguiendo el pasillo-.

Akatsuki: Grr…

Ruka: ¿Y los demás? –dijo con preocupación-

De repente se abre la puerta, era Rima, con un par de bolsas llenas de sangre.

Ruka y Akatsuki: ¡Uh!

Shiki: -con más bolsas- Son de Pokota.

Rima: Al parecer alguien va a tener muchos problemas…

Aidou: ¡Hmp! ¡Aquí están las demás! –dijo con 3 bolsas de basura llenas de pequeñas bolsas de sangre-.

Ruka: Al parecer las robo de un hospital o Clínica ¿no?.

Akatsuki: Pues… No van a creer quien acabamos de ver…

_**Mientras que con Kaname…**_

Kaname se encontraba mirando la noche, en su oficina, junto a Seiren, su ''Guardaespaldas''.

Kaname: ¿Pasa algo Seiren? –dijo fríamente como siempre-.

Seiren: Nada señor, estaré cerca por si me necesita.

Kaname: Muy bien…

Seiren se va.

De repente tocan la puerta.

Kaname: Pase. –dijo gentilmente-.

Era Pokota, todavía llevaba en brazos a Yuuki Cross.

Kaname: Hmm… Veo que te has divertido un poco. Pokota -dijo con un tono más enojado-.

Pokota: ¿No es apetitosa?... –dijo con una sonrisa-.

Kaname: -Lo mira fijamente- Devuélvela.

Pokota: Mmm… Na, claro que después de jugar…

De repente entran Zero y Sauri.

Zero: ¡Devuélvela idiota! –dijo armado, con un temor y seguridad en el pecho-.

Sauri: ¡¿Quién es ese tipo?! Dénosla y no se pondrá peor –dijo armada, enojada apuntando a Kaname-.

Kaname: -suspira- Ah… Sauri-chan… Te ha gustado el trabajo ¿No? –dijo gentilmente-.

Sauri: No me mires haci inútil. –dijo mientras se acercaba a el aun armada-.

Kaname, Pokota y Zero estaban sorprendidos por las palabras y la astucia de la chica. Pokota estaba ilusionado. Zero apunta a la cabeza de Pokota para presionarlo. 

Pokota: Je… ¿Crees que tengo miedo humano..? –dijo con una sonrisa y mirada desafiante-.

Zero: Hmm… -le empuja la cabeza-. Dame a Yuuki por la mierda! –dijo desesperado-.

Sauri: *El amor de Zero hacia Yuuki nunca terminara…* -mira a Kaname- Ahora dime…

Kaname: ¿Qué desea? -dijo desafiante-

Sauri: ¡¿Por qué mandaste a ese teñido a buscar a Yuuki?! –Dijo apuntándolo al corazón desesperada-.

Pokota: ¡Hey es Natural! –dijo confundido-

Kaname : Mmm… -mirada abajo-.

De repente Sauri mira hacia atrás de ella y estaba una vampira. Era Seiren, esta miraba a Sauri con desprecio.

Kaname: ¿Cuándo entenderás? Yo no le pedí a Pokota que me trajera a Yuuki… La verdad quiero saber por qué la trajo aquí también. –dijo mirando a Pokota-.

Zero y Sauri: ¿Uh?

Pokota: … En este poco tiempo que he estado en esta academia, no he podido saciar mi sed. Como entenderá un vampiro… ¿No, Zero-san? –dijo mientras lo miraba-.

Sauri: -los mira y baja el arma- ¿De… De que hablas? –dijo confundida-.

Kaname: Seiren, por favor, fuera. No dejes que entre nadie.

Seiren: Bien mi señor. –se va-.

Zero baja la mirada

Pokota: Ja ja ja… Zero-san ¿No puede decirlo? Jeje que estúpido... –dijo burlonamente-.

Sauri: ¿Qué está pasando..? –dijo con una tristeza-.

Kaname: Pokota. –dijo fríamente su nombre-.

Zero: ¡Cállate! –dijo empujándolo nuevamente con su arma en la cabeza-.

Sauri estaba realmente confundida y asustada, pensaba que era algo grave. Mientras, Kaname estaba mirando el gran cabello rojo carmesí de Sauri.

Pokota: Como decía… Creo que he encontrado a esa persona ''especial'' que hará que pierda el deseo. –dijo mirando a Sauri-

Sauri: ¡Uh! ¡Deja a Yuuki! –dijo apuntando a Pokota-.

Zero: Deja a ir a Yuuki o lo último que podrás ver será tu estúpido reflejo –dijo con dolor-

Pokota: -cierra los ojos- No es a Yuuki a la que quiero. –Abre los ojos- Quiero a Sauri.

Zero y Sauri: ¡Uh!

Zero: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –Dijo agarrándolo del cuello y apuntándolo con su arma en la nuca-

Sauri: Z-Zero.. .

Zero: ¡NO LA PERDERÉ DE NUEVO! –Dijo si intensión-

Sauri: -dejando caer su arma- Ze-Zero!

Flash Back

Estaban Sauri y Zero jugando sentados pintando bajo un árbol al anochecer, estaban riendo, felices de estar juntos.

Sauri: Ja ja ja –sonriendo-Yo dibuje un sol y unas aves –dijo sonriendo, mostrándole su dibujo-

Zero: ¡Qué bonito! Je je –sonríe-

Sauri: ¿Y tú que dibujaste, Zero-kun? –dijo curiosa-

Zero: Emm… -sonrojado levanta su dibujo-

El dibujo de Zero mostraba a él y a Sauri, parados uno alado del otro, tomados de la mano.

Sauri se sonrojo y sonrió como nunca

De repente aparece una ''persona'' atrás de Sauri, oculta por la oscuridad.

-¿No es peligroso que un par de niños estén solos en el bosque? –dijo el desconocido-

Zero y Sauri estaban paralizados. Sauri se da vuelta para ver al desconocido a los ojos. Este estaba cubierto de sangre, con los ojos rojos. Era un vampiro.

-Pueden encontrarse… Con un vampiro. –dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo y locura-.

El vampiro agarra rápidamente a Sauri por la espalda

Zero: –parándose rápidamente- ¡Sauri-chan!

Sauri se movía con la intención que este la soltase.

Sauri: -asustada y desesperada- ¡Z-Ze-Zero!

-Tranquila… Solo dolerá mucho… -dijo con una voz gentil y desafiante-.

Zero corre hasta quedar alado de la pierna del vampiro.

Zero: -gritando enojado- ¡NO!

El vampiro lo mira

Zero: ¡NO LA PERDERÉ, NO AHORA!

Fin Flash Back

Sauri al recordar, cae al piso con su cabeza abajo, y con sus manos apretando su cabeza. Sauri no podía responder, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Zero: ¡Sauri-

Zero queda paralizado. Al ver que cuando Sauri se para…

_**Continuara…**_

Zero: Mmm Sauri no está en este momento… Ya sabrán por qué, pues como ella siempre hace. Gracias y bla bla bla…

Kaname: Lo siento Kiryuu Zero, pero yo me despediré por Sauri.

Pokota: Hola JE JE –dijo mientras saludaba con el signo de paz-.

Kaname y Zero: … :/

Kaname: Yo lo are…

Zero: ¡No, me lo pidió a mí!

Kaname y Zero empiezan a golpearse, solo se ve una bola de tierra

Pokota: Buano mientras estos dos ''sociabilizan''. Diré que Sauri me dijo que yo les preguntara ''Que eligen: Que Sauri sigua siendo humana o que se convierta en vampiro?'' Jejeje yo sé lo que quiero… -sonrisa pervertida-. BUENO ADIOS!


	6. Chapter 6: Celeste y Violeta

**Hola… Pues perdón por tardarme… No se me han ocurrido muchas cosas:c Buano aquí está el Capítulo 6 :o No pensé que llegaría… Jajaja Bueno espero que les guste n.n Y perdón por toda la demora…**

**Vampire Knight – Destinos Enlazados **

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

**Capitulo Anterior… **

Zero: ¡NO LA PERDERÉ, NO AHORA!

Fin Flash Back

Sauri al recordar, cae al piso con su cabeza abajo y con sus manos apretando su cabeza. Sauri no podía responder. Estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

Zero: -mirándola- ¡Sauri-

Zero queda paralizado, al ver que cuando Sauri se para… Lo mira sangrando por la boca con una sonrisa…

Pokota: -la mira fríamente- Mmm… Aun así es apetitosa…

Kaname: -mirada abajo- Hmm… Sauri-chan esta…

Zero: ¡Uhm! *Sauri… No puede…*

Kaname sale rápidamente de la habitación.

Pokota de repente, deja a Yuuki en el sillón. Zero rápidamente va donde Yuuki, Yuuki estaba despertando, pero parecía más una hipnosis. Zero da la vuelta porque puede oler algo muy apetitoso.

Zero: Sa-sauri...

_**En otra parte…**_

Todos: ¡Uh!

Akatsuki: ¿Pueden oler eso...? –dijo sorprendido-

Shiki: Mmm… La verdad… Es especial ese olor…

Rima: Es sangre, debe ser de…

Aidou: ¡Kaname-sempai! –dijo gritando-.

Ruka: No… Este olor… Es más especial….

Aidou: No Ruka-san!... –señala atrás de ellos- Kaname sempai…

Kaname: Creo que pudieron percibir lo que está pasando no… ¿No?

Todos: o.o

Aidou: Je…-se rasca la nuca-

Shiki: Si, pero la verdad me intriga mucho…

Kaname: Hmm… -mira hacia una esquina- ¿Qué es eso…?

Rima: Son bolsas de sangre. Pokota las escondía en su habitación

Akatsuki: Kaname... –lo mira-

Kaname le dirige la mirada

Akatsuki: … Que… ¿Está pasando…?

Kaname queda en silencio.

_**Con Pokota, Zero y Sauri…**_

Pokota tiraba del brazo dormido de Sauri, esta estaba desmayada totalmente. Se podía ver la sangre que corría desde el antebrazo de la chica. Pokota la agarra y saborea su sangre. Zero estaba furioso.

Pokota: -saboreando- Mmm… Esto es delicioso… -dijo mientras sus ojos se convertían en color rojos-.

Zero agarra a Yuuki y patea la puerta, haciendo que se habrá. Kaname va rápidamente. Zero mira un minuto hacia Sauri y Pokota. Zero se llena de rabia por tener que salvar a Yuuki…. ¿Salvar a Yuuki para que despierte o ayudar a Sauri para que no se convierta en vampiro?.

Zero mira a Kaname. Zero estaba desesperado.

Zero: Kaname, no quiero pero necesito confiar en ti. –Dijo con Yuuki en sus brazos-

Kaname: Lo se… Dime

Zero entrega a Yuuki en brazos de Kaname

Zero: Llévala con el Director y explícale lo que está pasando. –dijo mirándolo fijamente-.

Kaname al recibir a Yuuki, pudo ver la preocupación de Zero en Sauri.

Kaname: ¡Pokota! –le dijo para que la dejase-.

Pokota solo lo mira.

Kaname se va.

Zero alza su arma hacia la sien de Pokota

Zero: Suéltala ahora –dijo enfureciéndose.

Pokota se endereza al ver el acto de este. Suelta a Sauri dejándola en el piso.

Zero: -sin dejar de apuntar el arma- ¡Sauri! –dijo con tristeza y preocupación-.

Sauri no respondida.

De repente, Zero se le cae el arma y empieza a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Su marca de Cazador saca un brillo rojo y sus ojos se forman carmesí. Zero se estaba transformando en un vampiro de Nivel E. Pokota se reía de este.

Zero cae al piso rápidamente, alado de la inconsciente Sauri.

Pokota: Jajaja -mira a Zero- ¿enserio creíste que esas pastillas funcionarían…? Je, no me agás reír…

Zero con el dolor se encorva, pero este mira a Sauri.

Zero: *No sé de donde apareciste….* ¡Ghr! *Pero sé que te tengo que proteger…* ¡Grrr…. Ahh! *Sauri yo… te…* ¡Gr!...

Zero cada vez sufría más….

Pokota: ¿Uh?... –dobla su cabeza- ¿Quieres esto…? –dijo mostrando las pastillas de Zero-

Zero estaba sorprendido y furioso.

Pokota: ¡No me mires así maldita sea! –dijo pateando a Zero en el estómago-

Zero: ¡Ugh! –Cierra los ojos en un intento de evitar el dolor-

Pokota: Hmm… Ya me aburriste.

Pokota se agacha, agarra a Zero del pecho con odio.

Pokota: -agarrando a Zero- Ahora dime decolorado… -lo mueve con fuerza- ¡COMO MIERDA PUEDO SALIR DE ESTA POCILGA?! –Dijo gritando-.

_**Con Kaien…**_

Kaname patea la puerta, haciendo que se abra. Kaien se levanta rápidamente al verlo. Kaname llevaba en brazo a Yuuki.

Kaname entra.

Kaien: Pe-pero… ¿¡Que paso?! –dijo mientras salía de su escritorio-.

Kaname: No creo que necesite palabras para describir lo que está pasando Director… -dijo mientras lo miraba-.

Kaien baja la mirada recogiendo sus lentes.

Kaien: … ¿Esta? …

Kaname acierta

Kaien: Bien… Deja a Yuuki en su habitación por favor… -dijo mirando hacia la venta-.

Kaname: Hi, Director.

Kaname estaba saliendo cuando…

Kaien: Kaname…

Kaname queda en silencio.

Kaien: ¿Donnde están Zero y Sauri..? –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-.

Kaien y Kaname se quedan mirando a los ojos.

_**Con los demás vampiros…**_

Todos estaban sentados en los sofás.

Ruka: -cruzada de brazos- No puedo creer que Kaname-sempai nos haya dejado aquí…

Aidou: Además ni nos dijo lo que pasaba.

Shiki: Mmm…

Rima: ¿Uh? ¿Shiki…?

Shiki: ¿Eh?... –dijo despistado.

Akatsuki: ¿Te pasa algo amigo?

Shiki: … Esto no me pinta nada bien…

_**Con el trio…**_

Pokota: ¡DIME AHORA! –dijo moviendo aún más a Zero-.

Zero se queda callado, tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Zero: Grr…

Pokota: ¿Uh?

Zero: Te diré si solo… -mirada abajo-.

Pokota: *Si te doy las pastillas, claro está idiota.* Que

Zero: -lo mira- Si sacas a Sauri de aquí y no le haces nada. –Dijo con una mirada entre asesina y tristeza-.

Pokota reacciona mal, esta extrañado.

Pokota: ¿Eh? ¿Prefieres que esa mujer este bien que tú mismo?

Zero lo queda mirando.

Pokota: … Muy bien… -le da la pastilla y agua- *No se dará cuenta…*

Zero: ¿Qué? Por qué mierda me lo das, no me querías muerto –dijo mientras miraba la pastilla y el agua-

Pokota: … Ella se ira a la Clase Diurna. Pero tú te quedas aquí conmigo hasta que me digas otras cosas. –lo suelta-

Zero queda mirando a Sauri. De repente le viene el dolor de nuevo.

Zero: ¡Grr…! ….

Pokota alza su mano

Pokota: Trato o no.

Zero: … Qué pasa si no quiero.

Pokota: Te daré la pastilla. Pero Sauri…. Je je je… -sonrisa pervertida-.

Zero: Idiota… Grr!... –dijo mientras miraba a Sauri-

Pokota: Oye tic tac tic tac… no tengo toda la noche! –dijo mientras lo persuadía-.

Zero: La dejare yo. –dijo aguantando el dolor y mirando a Pokota-.

Pokota lo queda mirando con desprecio. Luego mira a Sauri.

Pokota: *Mmm… Se escapara… No soy tan estúpido como cree…* Esta bien. –dijo acercando su mano hacia Zero- Pero te vigilare.

Zero: Mmm… ¡Grrr…! –dijo mirándolo con odio-. *Sabía que habría algo…*

Zero y Pokota juntan sus manos, aceptaron el trato. Zero sentía que haca lo corrector, no sabía porque quería a Sauri… Pero la quería. Pokota le entrega la pastilla.

Pokota: Toma. Rápido. –dijo entregándosela-.

Zero se la toma y queda sentado alado de Sauri, esperando que le aga efecto.

Sauri aún seguía inconsciente… Pero esta podía escuchar todo. Pero no moverse.

El subconsciente de Sauri: Zero… ¡No lo agas! ¿¡Eres idiota o qué?! ¡DEJAME AQUÍ MIERDA NO LO AGAS! ¡HIJO DE PLAYA QUE HICISTE!... Me siento sola… -solloza- … Porque lo hiciste Zero… ¡Uh!

Zero se acuesta en el piso junto a Sauri. Le toca el pelo y la mira.

Zero: Lo lamento…

Zero se le levanta y agarra a Sauri tomándola en brazo.

Pokota: Bien... Ya veo que te hizo efecto.

Zero: Eres despreciable…

Pokota ríe

Pokota: Anda ya, te estaré esperando abajo donde no nos vean.-Dijo mientras se daba vuelta-.

Zero: -salta por la ventana - *Esteras bien…* Uff…

Zero entra a su habitación por la ventana, ya que el la había dejado abierta.

Zero dejo a Sauri en su cama. La mira por un rato. Sauri estaba bocarriba. Zero estaba mirándola cara a cara.

Zero: -susurrando- Te lo prometo…

De repente… Sauri abre los ojos.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola… Pues perdón por toda la tardanza… He entrado al colegio y es nuevo… Pues no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos… Ahora empezare a hacer un FanFic de Creepypastas.**

**Zero: Eres una estúpida.**

**Sauri: … **

…_**Aun no puedo decirlo…**_

Adios….


	7. Chapter 7: Misterios

**Holas! Espero que el capítulo anterior terminara con suspenso jeje… ¿Quieren hacer sugerencias? Déjenme un review dejando su sugerencia **

**Buano sé que estoy molestando Empecemos!**

**Vampire Knight – Destinos Enlazados **

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

_**Capitulo Anterior…**_

Zero dejo a Sauri en su cama. La mira por un rato. Sauri estaba bocarriba. Zero estaba mirándola cara a cara.

Zero: -susurrando-… Te lo prometo…

De repente… Sauri abre los ojos. Pudo ver a Zero, pero este se fue rápidamente por la ventana, dejándola con pestillo para que no saliera.

Sauri se sienta mirando la ventana, baja la mirada.

*…Te lo prometo…*

Sauri: Zero… E-es un… Z-Zero…

De repente Sauri empieza a sollozar. Sube la mirada y se seca las lágrimas.

Rápidamente Sauri se levanta y mira un mueble de Zero…

Sauri: …Sé que… Hay algo aquí… -pasa tocando todo el mueble con su mano hasta abrir un cajón. Había un arma que podría acabar con un vampiro y un humano. Sauri lo saca y sale rápidamente de la habitación de Zero.

Mira el pasillo con disposición de correr, se da vuelta y mira la ventana de Zero con pestillo, toma vuelo y la atraviesa rompiéndola.

_**Con Kaien…**_

Nuestro Director (n.n) Estaba en su oficina hablando con un desconocido, revisando el expediente de Sauri Mashiba.

Kaien: … -posando su cara con sus manos- Así que… ¿Ella era tu alumna…?

-Así es… Pero después de lo sucedido…

Flash Back

Se puede ver una masacre y una pequeña niña corriendo

Fin Flash Back

…Le borramos la memoria. –dijo terminando el desconocido-.

Kaien no se veía bien con esa respuesta… - Pero Sauri… ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios…? –dijo el director serio-.

-Aun no lo sabemos, usted ya sabe por qué estoy aquí. Pero igual hay que tener presente esto. –dijo serio-.

Kaien queda en silencio

Kaien suelta un suspiro –Pero… Qué pasaría si Sauri-chan… Recuerda de apoco…? –dijo un poco preocupado-.

El desconocido se baja de hombros, la sombra le tapaba toda la cara.

-Se desmayara, sufrirá cosas que seguramente sean peligrosas.

Kaien: ¡Uh! ¿En qué sentido..? –dijo preocupado y a la vez serio-.

-Uhmm… Solo diré que ella…

De repente este par escucha una ventana romperse. Estos saltan de preocupación.

Kaien: Quédate aquí. –dijo mientras salía-.

-Mmm… No entiendo como fue el mejor… je. –dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo fumaba-.

Kaien fue en dirección donde retumbaba el sonido. Llego la habitación de Zero. –Hay no…- Se decía.

Zero estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de brazos y mirada baja, atrás de un árbol. Finalmente siente una presencia.

Zero: Pensé que no llegarías… Pokota. –dijo levantando la mirada-.

Pokota: Ya somos amigos… ¿No? –dijo con una sonrisa-.

Zero solo le queda viendo. –Idiota…- Decía mientras se levantaba…

Pokota: ¡Haber! Si vamos a hacer compañeros, debemos respetarnos bien. ¿No? –dijo quejándose-.

Zero: Ni digas eso. Solo te ayudare con esta mierda y me iré. –dijo fríamente-.

Pokota: Uff… Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… -dijo suspirando-.

Zero: Ahora dime… -Zero lo agarra del cuello del uniforme rápidamente dejándolo frente a frente.

Pokota: ¿eh!

Zero: Que es lo que quieres para que me valla y estar TRANQUILO MALDITA SEA! –dijo enojado-.

Pokota: -poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Zero para alejarse- Hey hey… Tranquilo… Toma- le entrega la caja de las pastillas de Zero-.

Zero lo queda viendo.

_**Con Sauri…**_

Sauri se encontraba corriendo entre el bosque para buscar a Zero. –Esto… Esto es… ¡Una estupidez!... ¡¿Uh!?-. Dijo mientras paraba. Sauri se había encontrado a un quinteto de alumnos de la Clase Diurna, que hacían una fogata.

Sauri: ¡¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí?! –dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos con las manos en la cintura-.

Todos: ¿Uh?

Sauri estaba con una mirada fría, ella no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esto. Ese tiempo valía oro… Como Zero…

-¡Es una guardián! –dijo una chica-

-¿Sera nueva?... –dijo otra-

-¡Ah sí! He escuchado de ella, dicen que su pelo es de color rojo porque su madre era vampira!

Sauri: ¡Uh! *¿¡Q-Que… Ha dicho…?*

Uno de los chicos que estaba sentado, se para y se acerca.

-¡Los vampiros no existen! Son solo mitos, como los hombres lobo o los dragones… ¿No?

Sauri: ¡YA BASTA! –soltó enojada-.

Todos se callaron.

Sauri: No me importa lo que digan de mí, solo váyanse a sus habitaciones ahora mismo. Los vampiros no existen… -En la cabeza de Sauri, sale la silueta de Zero- *Zero…* así que por favor, váyanse y no diré nada de esto. ¿Bien? –dijo cambiando de tono a uno mas tranquilo.

Los chicos se paran y el grupito se va…

-Ahh… Yo quería seguir…

-Tranquila Yako, no pasara nada.

Sauri baja la mirada al pensar en Zero… *Tengo que… Vampira… ¿Yo? No lo creo… Un vampiro caza vampiros…* Je… -suelta una risita estúpida-.

De repente, uno de los chicos choca su hombro con el de Sauri. Este la queda mirando.

-L-Lo lamento… -dijo bajando la mirada-

Sauri: -palpitando su espalda- No te preocupes... Je –dijo con una sonrisa-.

El chico sigue su camino sonrojado.

Sauri baja la mirada… -Zero…-

El chico queda pensando en Sauri… - *Co-como se llamara?...*

_**Con Yuuki y Sayori..**_

Sayori al ver a Yuuki, la abrasa.

Yuuki: ¡Uh! Sayori jeje –dijo con una sonrisa-

Sayori: ¡DONDE ESTABAS? ¿PORQUE ESE NIÑO TE LLEVO? ¡DIMELO TODO YUUKI!

Yuuki sudaba.-Sayori-san… No pasó nada...- *Piensa Yuuki… ¡Piensa!*

Sayori: ¡¿Y?!

Yuuki: Me desmalle y el me llevo con Kaname para que me entregara con el Director… Je…-dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sayori: -suspira del alivio- Está bien… Ahora, ponte tu pijama que ya es muy tarde. –Bosteza- Descansa Yuuki –dijo mientras se acurrucaba y se dormía-.

Yuuki al ver a Yori tranquila, ve hacia la ventana.

Yuuki: … *Siento que algo no está bien…* Hm… *Zero y Sauri… Están conectados…* -se los imagina- *Pero…. ¿Cómo?*

_**Con Pokota y Zero…**_

Zero lo suelta con disgusto agarrando la caja.

Pokota: ¡Ahh! –Sacudiéndose la ropa- lo acabo de lavar… Uff…

Zero: -carga su arma- Empecemos esto rápido. –dijo mirándolo serio-.

Pokota: Uhm… NO la ocupes ¿Vale?

Zero no le hiso caso

Pokota: -suspira- Pues… Te are un par de preguntas…

Zero lo sigue mirando.

Pokota: Pero guarda el arma. –pocker face (xD) dijo señalando el arma-

Zero la guarda con disgusto

Zero: Ya va a amanecer… -mira al cielo-

El cielo estaba todavía oscuro, pero se podía notar como la luna se escondía de a poco.

Pokota: -mirando la luna- Mierda… -mira a Zero- Bueno, haremos un trato.

Zero: Hmm…. Cual. –dijo mirándolo confundido-

Pokota: Me iré, luego de clases…

_**Sauri sube por los árboles y corre con la esperanza de encontrarlos más rápido.**_

Pokota: Nos juntaremos en tu recorrido de guardián –se ríe levemente- *Se escucha tan estúpido JAJAJA*

Zero: Hmm… Está bien….

Pokota iba en dirección a su sector cuando…

Zero: Solo si le dices a Kaname que nadie, repito… NADIE de la Clase Nocturna se le acerque a Sauri.

Pokota le queda mirando.

Pokota se da vuelta y quedan frente a frente.

_**Sauri seguía corriendo…. –Uff…. ¡fa-falta poco!-.**_

Pokota: Lo siento Zero-kun… -se mueve el pelo- No te lo prometo…. Ya que como es guardiana de este Instituto, nos tendrá que vigilar todo el tiempo posible… Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Zero baja la mirada…

Zero: Entonces… Cambio de trato… -apunta el arma a Pokota en la sien-

Pokota saca una risa

Zero: ¡Hmm! Solo podrán acercarse a Sauri si yo estoy cerca. –dijo serio-

Pokota: Ejem etto… -voz chibi-

Zero aprieta un poco el gatillo…

Pokota: ¡ARA ARA BASTA YA! –Dijo moviéndose con miedo- Uff… Está bien… mierda… -dijo molesto-.

Zero baja el arma.

Pokota mira la ventana de una de las habitaciones y pudo ver que se asomó una mujer. Este fija sus ojos en la ventana.

Pokota: Me voy. –dijo serio-

Zero: Hmm… -se da la vuelta y empieza a… ¿contar?-

Zero: 1….2….3….

Pokota se asusta y corre para todos lados confundido y corre hacia las habitaciones de su clase gritando… -¡MALDITO ZERO HIJO DE TU ASESINA MADRE!- Todo el mundo lo escucho…

Zero siguió caminando hasta agacharse por el sueño….

_**Sauri escucho el grito y para en seco. -¡Uh! ¿Pokota?... Ahí debe estar Zero!-. Y Sauri correa la dirección del sonido…**_

Zero se apoya en un árbol, mirando el cielo… Y empieza a cerrar los ojos…

_¿Eh? En… En donde estoy… ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo parándose del árbol-_

_Únicamente lo que Zero estaba viendo era el mismo árbol donde yacía Shizuka al encontrarse con Ichiru, Esta vez… Estaba una mujer… Dándole la espalda a Zero._

_El cabello de la chica era rojo carmesí, medio largo… Traía un vestido azul y sin zapatos… estaba moviendo sus piernas ya que colgaban… Parecía estar cantando algo…_

_**-Tatoe awa ni narou tomo watashi wa anata ga suki dashita … Kono umi to sora ni tokete anata o mimamoru wa…**_

Zero: N-No pued-de… ser… o si…?..

Zero se para y camina hacia la desconocida…

La desconocida sostenía un dibujo que era imposible de no reconocer…

Zero: ….Mi dibujo…. –susurro Zero impactado-…

La chica gira su cabeza, solo se ponía divisar uno de sus ojos… -Sus ojos de color Celeste opaco… Como S-Sauri…-. ¡Uh!

La chica le susurra… -Zero…-kun?...-

Zero con cada palabra se sorprendía más.

-Zero… Zero-kun… Zero-san… Zero…. Zero… ¡ZEROO!

La chica grito mi nombre… Y no me contuve y caí rendido al suelo…

Y de repente todo se puso negro.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola! n.n perdón perdón perdón por no subir capítulos… Espero que este igual le haya gustado, a pesar que es más corto…

Tengo AVISOS! :D

1.-) ¿Quieren una maratón de Capítulos? La maratón consistiera de 5 o 10 capítulos… Depende de los votos…

2.-) ¿Quieren aparecer? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! Para querer entrar debes dejar:

-Nombre del personaje

-Raza

-Como es Físicamente e psicológicamente

-Familiares y relaciones… (e/e)

-A qué clase pertenece

-Historia.

3.-) ¡DALE CON LOS AVISOS! (Ok no xD) Pues quería decirles que subí una nueva historia sobre Death Note – El Chico Nuevo. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre ese FanFic y este… Si les gusta lo que escribo o no. Sugerencias siempre.

Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora: 3 Espero vernos o hablar pronto.

Saludos!

Zero: Adiós…

Sauri: ¡Zero! ¡SALE DE MI COMPUTADOR MALDITA SEA!

Zero: Mmm… NO

…_**Aun no puedo decirlo…**_


	8. Chapter 8: Sentimientos, La prox noche

**Hola!... Les quería preguntar solo una cosa… ¿Quieren que siga el FanFic? Porque por lo que yo veo… No hay mucha gente le interesa… Y me gustaría saber si quieren que siga. Aprecio mucho el apoyo hasta ahora… Gracias! ^^ Espero que lo disfruten…**

**Vampire Knight – Destinos Enlazados **

- (Personajes desconocidos y acciones)

Los personajes se indican por sus nombres, (Ejem; Ayame)

* (Pensamientos)

**Capitulo Anterior…**

-Zero… Zero-kun… Zero-san… Zero…. Zero… ¡ZEROO!

La chica grito mi nombre… Y no me contuve y caí rendido al suelo…

Y de repente todo se puso negro…

**Qui-quien era esa chica…? ¿Sera Sauri…? ¡¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ELLA CONMIGO?! . . .**

**Pe-pero… que es esto… -me dije a mi mismo…-**

_Mi visión estaba borrosa, pude ver que Ya-Yagari?!... Yagari me estaba llevando al bosque y que choque con alguien… Era una niña… Que-Que le pasa… Tiene los labios llenos de…. Sangre._

_¡Uh!_

_¡Pe-pero no tiene los ojos… Esos ojos celestes… Los conozco… Que hace Yagari?!._

_Yagari la toma en brazo. _

… _Pe-Pero..._

_Yagari nos lleva a una casa a mitad del bosque… Se ve calida. Yagari choca con un hombre… o un vampiro, a Yagari se le cae esa niña… Yo… La agarro y la abrazo mientras Yagari lo combatía… Su sangre me mancha…_

_-Lo siento… -me dijo con una línea de voz-._

_-N-No importa… _

_No lo sé, pero abrazarla hacia que me quedara tranquilo… Realmente no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me llegan los recuerdos ahora?..._

_Yagari nos grita que entremos. Al estar en la puerta principal… Alguien abre la puerta, entro pero esa niña… la tiran del pie y no… ¡NO!... No p-pude ayudarla… ¿Qué es esto que me come… por dentro…? … Cul-pa?... No… Ni siquiera la conozco… o si…?_

Cuando abrí los ojos…

Escuche una voz… Esa voz…

_-¡Zero…! ¡Zero despierta…! ¡No… no de nuevo…!_

_Siento como alguien __**me abraza**__ tirándose arriba mío…_

_-Co-como lo siento… Zero… No-no debiste hacer eso por mí… _

_Escucho una voz femenina junto a unos sollozos… Sa-_

Zero: -correspondo y enderezo mi mirada hacia la chica- No te preocupes…

A Sauri le brillaban los ojos al ver a Zero…

Sauri: ¡Ze-Ze- ¡Uh!

Zero enrolla a Sauri con un cálido abrazo…

Sauri queda paralizada

Zero: -le susurra- Sauri…

Sauri corresponde al abrazo y se da en los brazos de Zero…

Sauri: -aun abrazada- Zero… Yo no…. Snif… –empieza con unos llantos leves con la mirada abajo-

Zero se suelta y la mira, le eleva la mirada y le seca las lágrimas. Acto seguido le da una pequeña sonrisa. Sauri al ver la reacción de este, ella lo abraza por reacción, pero esta vez, acercando más su cuerpo.

Zero queda pensando un momento con los como platos, cierra sus ojos y empieza a acariciar el cabello de Sauri.

Sauri se sonroja y se junta más. Zero y Sauri miran al cielo. Pudieron notar como las pequeñas estrellas se iban ocultando… Sauri se suelta de Zero y los dos se quedan mirando… Sauri cierra los ojos y Zero se acerca a ella…

Sauri sintió una presencia… ella aprieta su mano y Zero al ver su reacción. Ya que los dos pudieron notar esa presencia. Zero la besa en la frente y se paran rápidamente.

Zero empezó a mirar el bosque y Sauri la vivienda de la Clase Nocturna… Ambos estaban pegados de espaldas, con sus armas en mano.

Sauri se estremeció al ver un par de sombras en la puerta principal, pero esta no se dio cuenta en una en particular… La que estaba en la última habitación.

Zero y Sauri guardan sus armas. Se quedan viendo frente a frente.

Zero: Oye… Tenemos que irnos, no hemos dormido nada y creo que- ¡Uh! –Zero no pudo continuar ya que algo le había tocado su mano-

Sauri estaba tomando de la mano a Zero. Este estaba extrañado al igual que ella, pero Sauri estaba segura con su mirada.

''Vámonos'' –dijo Sauri caminando de la mano a Zero-.

Zero la para rápidamente y la tira hacia el. Sauri queda mirando su hombro sonrojada. Hasta que una voz la saco de su trance.

Zero: Nadie me dice a donde ir y cuando ir… -dijo con voz seria pero a la vez seductora-.

Sauri: Zero… Ya sabes… -dijo con un tono de vergüenza-.

Sauri se estremeció un poco, ya que sentía como Zero posaba su mano en su nuca y con la otra bajaba a la cadera de Sauri.

Sauri se sonroja y desvía la mirada para que este no lo note.

Zero: Así que yo pongo las reglas aquí… -al decir esto, Sauri lo mira hecha un tomate, en sus ojos decía ''_¡¿Pero en que mierda piensas?! ¡Pervertido!''-_

Zero le da una pequeña sonrisa y la agarra rápidamente en brazos. Sauri estaba totalmente confundida y se aferra a este.

Sauri: Zero… Y-Yo puedo caminar. –dijo con una voz entre molesta y de vergüenza-

Zero: Pero será más rápido, además… Yo te tengo que cuidar… -dijo con su vista fija al camino-

Zero empieza a correr para llegar más rápido a sus habitaciones…

El par de sombras se esfumaron rápidamente, excepto una; que los miro fijamente hasta que Zero y Sauri se fueran.

Zero y Sauri llegaron rápidamente a las habitaciones de la Clase Diurna.

Zero salta a la ventana de su habitación con Sauri en brazos.

Zero y Sauri ya en su habitación, no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos… Zero mira la ventana un minuto y Sauri se ponía roja como un tomate.

Sauri mira a otro lado para que este no lo note.

Zero: Que te sucede. –dijo con un tono serio-.

Sauri: Na-Nada… -dijo con vergüenza-.

Zero: No puedes ocultarlo… -dijo con voz sutil-.

Sauri al escuchar eso, lo mira rápidamente con cara de ''_ ¡Que me dejes Joder!''_ pero esta estaba sonrojada y no se le notaba.

Zero sonríe levemente y sienta a Sauri en el escritorio de Zero.

Sauri sorprendida, abre los ojos como platos sonrojada y posa sus brazos en los hombros de Zero. Zero se acercó más a Sauri.

Zero: Dime… Tienes que decírmelo… -dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Sauri: Ze-Zero! ¡No es nada pervertido! –dijo desviando la mirada-

Zero da levemente una sonrisa a Sauri. Esta al darse cuenta, lo mira extrañado.

Zero baja la mirada.

Sauri: *Zero… No siente nada por mi… ¿O sí?...* Hmm… *Este silencio…* -lo mira- *El está… Adelante mío…* Yo…

Zero rápidamente levanta la mirada y pudo ver que Sauri estaba a unos pocos centímetros de besarlo.

Zero sorprendido la abraza. Ella acerca a Zero con sus brazos.

Estos dos sonrojados.

Zero: Yo… No quiero que te pase nada… Sauri… -dijo con un tono de tristeza-

Sauri al escuchar eso, le sale una lagrima y se suelta de Zero. Mirándolo fijamente.

Sauri: Yo… -acaricia la mejilla izquierda de Zero- Yo no quiero que te pase nada…

Queda un silencio en la sala.

Sauri: Realmente… -baja la mirada- Yo te…

Zero se acerca mas a Sauri y esta igual.

-¡ZERO, SAURI! –dijo un desconocido abriendo la puerta dejando traspasar toda la luz de los pasillos a la habitazon completamente oscura- Eh-eh Yo… -pocker face-

Zero y Sauri: ¡Grrr! ¡Director!

Sauri: Mierda… La puerta… -susurro-

Zero la vio rápidamente al escucharla

Kaien: -nervioso- Eh… Q-Que estaban haciendo...? –dijo avergonzado-

Zero y Sauri se miran con cara de horrorizados y ambos se empujan.

Sauri: ¡Ahh! –cae al piso- Auu~ -se sienta sobándose la cabeza-.

Zero queda mirando a Kaien con cara de ''_¡Que mierda hace aquí ahora!''_

Kaien estaba con cara de ''_WTF''_

Kaien para irrumpir el silencio incomodo dijo –A-Aun no responden a mi pregunta… ¿Qué estaban ha-haciendo…?- dijo aun con nerviosismo.

Zero y Sauri: ¡NADA!

Zero le da la mano a Sauri para que se pare, Sauri extrañada acepta y se para.

Kaien los mira y pudo ver que estos aún no se soltaban de las manos.

Sauri vio lo que pasaba y se suelta de Zero sonrojada.

Zero mira a Kaien con seriedad.

Zero: ¿Pasa algo director?. –dijo serio como siempre-.

Kaien: Emm… Me habían dicho que había ocurrido algo en la Clase Nocturna que los involucraba. –dijo cambiando totalmente su tono a uno serio-.

Sauri: ¿Uh? Director yo-

Kaien: Nada. –dijo interrumpiendo a Sauri-

Sauri: Hmm… *Que raro…*

Kaien: Hace poco escuche un vidrio romperse… Llegue aquí donde provenía el ruido. Pero nada.

Zero rápidamente mira a Sauri.

Sauri sube sus hombros fingiendo no saber nada.

Zero baja la mirada y rápidamente…

Zero: ¡Yuuki esta-

Kaien: Esta bien, está en su habitación junto a Sayori descansando.-dijo con voz comprensiva-.

Zero empuña sus manos, Sauri al darse cuenta… le agarra la mano a Zero y con la otra le soba el hombro.

Kaien queda paralizado.

Sauri: Esta bien… Tranquilo… Le dijiste a Kaname que la llevara donde el Director. Está a salvo… -dijo con voz comprensiva y tranquila-

Zero pone sus ojos como platos y rápidamente baja la mirada.

Zero: Uhm… Muy bien…*Así que…* –dijo mientras se corría para que Sauri le soltara el hombro y la mano-.

Sauri queda paralizada

Kaien: ¿Eh? -mira la ventana y se podía ver los primeros rayos de sol- Les daré hasta las 11:30 para llegar a clases, hasta esa hora tendrán tiempo libre para descansar. –dijo mientras salía de la habitación-

A Sauri se le escapa un bostezo y se tropieza cayendo de lado. Zero la atrapa y se miran fijamente

Zero: Sobretodo tu –dijo aun teniendo en brazos a Sauri-

Sauri: Ja ja gracioso –dijo con un tono sarcástica y mirada asesina-

Zero la suelta y esta cae al piso

Sauri: ¡Mierd- Uff… -suspira- *pensé que sería peor*

Zero nuevamente le da la mano y esta accede

Sauri: ¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar a tus pies? –dijo quejándose con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba-

Zero: Sera porque… -al decir esto, aun de la mano con Sauri la empuja hacia él, quedando frente a frente- Tenemos… Que estar juntos…? –dijo con una voz sutil-

Sauri en ese momento se sonroja como un tomate, baja un poco la mirada haciendo que su cabello se mescle con su cara.

-¡Hmm! ¡Hora de dormir! ~ -dijo una voz masculina en la puerta de la habitación de Zero-

Estos al mirar hacia atrás pudieron ver que el director estaba escondido atrás de la puerta de la habitación

Zero Y Sauri: ?

Sauri se suelta rápidamente de Zero, dejándolo con la mirada fija en esta. Sauri se da vuelta, y mira fijamente al director con una mirada fría.

El director salta y queda parado en una pierna. Sauri se ríe, acto seguido el director hace lo mismo y Zero queda con la mirada abajo.

Sauri sale de la habitación pero antes de eso. Se da vuelta mirando a Zero.

Kaien: ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa Sauri-chan?... –dijo extrañado-

Zero noto la penetrante mirada de la chica.

Sauri sin pensarlo dos veces. Corre hacia Zero…

Zero la mira a los ojos y esta al chocar con el queda con la mirada abajo.

Zero se endereza.

Sauri: Esto es tuyo… Perdón… Zero… -al decir esto, Sauri saca el arma de Zero (El que guardaba en su escritorio) y la guarda en el bolsillo de este- No quiero que pienses que soy una ladrona… Lo siento… -dijo con seriedad y afecto-.

Zero baja la mirada hacia Sauri, esta no quitaba la mirada de inconsciente. Zero le acaricia la mejilla, Sauri se estremece y mira a Zero con ojos como platos.

Sauri levanta su mano y agarra a la de Zero.

Kaien: Sa-Sauri-chan… Tienes que descansar… Tu igual Zero… -dijo confundido-.

Zero cierra sus ojos y Sauri al ver la reacción de este.

Sauri le besa en la frente.

Rápidamente sale del cuarto y abre la puerta del suyo.

Zero queda con la mirada abajo.

Zero: -mirada abajo- *Esta sensación…*

_**Flash Back**_

_*Es lo mismo que sentí… Cuando casi nos besamos en el bosque…*_

Zero se suelta y la mira, le eleva la mirada y le seca las lágrimas. Acto seguido le da una pequeña sonrisa. Sauri al ver la reacción de este, ella lo abraza por reacción, pero esta vez, acercando más su cuerpo.

Zero queda pensando un momento con los como platos, cierra sus ojos y empieza a acariciar el cabello de Sauri.

Sauri se sonroja y se junta más. Zero y Sauri miran al cielo. Pudieron notar como las pequeñas estrellas se iban ocultando… Sauri se suelta de Zero y los dos se quedan mirando… Sauri cierra los ojos y Zero se acerca a ella…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Zero: -eleva la mirada y ve que Sauri lo estaba viendo desde su puerta- *Que… Me está pasando…* Hmm…

Kaien: Zero, Sauri. Por favor, duerman cada uno es SUS dormitorios por favor… -dijo rascándose la nuca-

Zero se acerca a la puerta de su habitación, la agarra y Sauri hace lo mismo.

Sauri y Zero no se sacaban la mirada de los ojos.

Kaien los miraba rápidamente a cada uno

Kaien: ¿Uh? ¿Pu-pueden dormir? –dijo algo nervioso-

Zero y Sauri: ¡HI! –El par cierra las puertas al decir esto y Kaien salta-

Kaien: ¡Ahh…! –suspira- Creo que mejor me voy… Uhm… –camina en los pasillos- *No puedo creer que los separaran de niños…*

_**Con Sauri…**_

Sauri estaba con la mirada abajo, se posa en la puerta y cae sentándose.

Sauri: *Yo… no me estaré enamorando… ¿O si?* Hmm…* Ni lo conozco, apenas nos hemos visto hoy… Aunque… El me trae seguridad… Es como si… Fuéramos herm-* ¡Ahh!-Sauri saca un grito desgarrador y se aprieta rápidamente la cabeza con sus manos- Es-Estúpida enfermedad…

Sauri se para con dificultad y de su mochila saca una caja de pastillas… Esta la observa, saca un jugo y se la toma. Luego, saca una pastilla llamada melatonina para dormir y se la traga.

Se saca su chaqueta del uniforme, se saca su falda y sus pantis y se acuesta en su cama…

Sauri queda de lado apoyándose con su brazo. Mira la ventana y luego de un rato cierra los ojos…

_**Continuara…**_

Kate: Hola! Pues si ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi nombre de usuario ya no es ''Sauri Mashiba'', es ''KateBloodrack''. Así que desde ahora pondré ''Kate'' en vez de ''Sauri''. (Pero no se equivoquen soy la misma n.n) Lo siento por tardarme mucho… Pues aquí está el capítulo n.n ¡Feliz semana Santa! Gracias por la paciencia y por seguirme ^^ Si quieren que sigua, por favor comenten-

Zero: -golpea la puerta- ¡ABRE LA MADITA PUERTA QUIERO IR A AL BAÑO!

Kate: ¡ALEJATE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO!

Zero: Hmm… Pues escribe algo… Jejeje –dijo con voz seductora-

Kate: -sonrojada- ¡ALEJATE PERVERTIDO! /\

… _**Aún no puedo decirlo…**_


End file.
